following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Ocean Characters/Old ideas
=Imperial Government= Within the Imperial Government, these members are known to be the military force, as well as the enforcers of the law. Within the World Government, however, they are deemed to be a massive Pirate Crew, earning the title of a Yonko crew, where Eonzo D. Into, is the Yonko as well as the captain. *Have a Japanese theme with them, such as the Devil Fruits consumed by the original members (Into and the Kigen). Their ranks in the Imperial Government also reflect this, such as Into being the Emperor, the Kigen being the Shoguns, the Eitosutairatsu being the Daimyos, and the rest of the forces are the Samurai. Their real titles are unknown. Eonzo D. Into *Post Timeskip design of Ganondorf from Wind Waker. Pre timeskip design is still not decided entirely, currently on Hyrule Warriors. *The Greatest Swordsman in the World before his imprisonment. After his release, he is what he considers to be rusty, but is still the greatest with swords. **His swords are a set of Saijo O Wazamono grade, where they are named Izanami and Izanagi (design of Ganondorf's swords from Wind Waker) respectively. They both looked identical. However, prior to his imprisonment, the Izanami sword was destroyed in a battle, leaving only the Izanagi sword in tact. It has been in hands of the Kigen ever since, awaiting for Into's return. Due to Into wanting to have two swords, as he was well known for his two sword style, a second sword was created for him, albeit it is not nearly as strong as Izanami was (inverted colors for now). *Eats a Dragon Fruit. Originally, it was the Ao Qin fruit from the Chinese Pantheon, but after figuring out their theme, it is unknown what he will have now. *Hails from Wano Country. Eventually, he will return to Wano country, overthrow it, and become its emperor. Kigen (Means Origins) Forozin *The First Mate of the Imperial Pirates, being the second member to join the crew, as well as being the only person Into trusts without hesitation. He is the oldest member within the Kigen, as well as the strongest. *Oversees the Shipwright and Archaeologist (hence SH(ipwright)AR(chaeologist) within the Eitosutaraitsu. He was given the task of finding the Ao Qin Devil Fruit by Into himself before he was imprisoned in Impel Down, only wanting to be released from his confines when the Devil Fruit was found. ???? *Oversees Doctor and Chef (hence DO(ctor) and CH(ef) *Possibly the design of ???? *Oversees Navigator and Musician (hence NA(vigator) and MU(sician) ???? *Oversees Swordsman and Scientist (hence SW(ordsman) and SC(ientist) *Possibly the design of Madara Uchiha (old age) who uses the Ito Ito no Mi. Eitosutaraitsu (Means Eight Starlights) Luminus *Has the Pika Pika no Mi. Prefers to fight from a longer range. *Has been trying to create an army of beasts for Into via several amounts of experimentation. One such attempt was within Rando's homeland, Smear Island. He doesn't "complete" it until Gohan's (character from the Blooming Pirates whose name is unknown as of the time this is written) master is turned into a monster, where he has to kill him. *Name comes from the Maplestory class of Luminous. The o is just taken out. *Is the younger brother of Phanom of the Shichibukai. *Design of Xehanort from Kingdom Hearts. Mugen The Shinto Animeshon *His personal Animeshon are named after the Gods from the Japanese Pantheon. Their titles are given to them via the Tarot de Maléfices, a French role-playing game that has the Tarot Cards renamed. **Fūjin (design of Tornadus from Pokemon). Named after Fūjin, the god of wind. Made from a cloud, and then given a robotic body. Much like Raijin, he is arrogant. However, he is more prideful than Raijin, and when he is insulted, he becomes enraged. Much like Raijin, he is very loyal to Mugen, especially Raudo, his creator. Together, with Raijin, he is able to cause a storm. **Raijin (design of Thundurus from Pokemon). Named after Raijin, the god of thunder and lightning. Made from a cloud, and then given a robotic body. Much like Fūjin, he is arrogant. However, he is the more calculating of the two. He fears Aloof D. Kin's power, as it is stronger than his own. Together, with Fūjin, he is able to cause a storm. He shares the title of "Archangel" with Fuujin. **Omoikane (design of Abra from Pokemon). Named after Omoikane, the god of wisdom and intelligence. Was given a robotic body. He keeps the Shinto Animeshon in check, supplying solutions to issues. Has no real strength, but is capable of defeating fodder people with ease. He is either often seen studying within Totto Land's Great Library, or sleeping. Whenever his nap is disturbed, he becomes enraged. He acts as Raudo's consultant on a matter, or just to give him information about a certain thing. **Kuraokami (design of Vanillish from Pokemon). Named after Kuraokami, the god of rain and snow, but only uses the snow aspect. Made from snow. A joyous creature that is always constantly smiling, having an upbeat attitude. He is fitted with a "command Den Den Mushi", being able to hear from all the "Kura" for their reports. Is capable of exhaling icy wind. Stronger than a Kura, being able to make it snow by itself. **Kura (design of Vanillite from Pokemon). Named after Kuraokami (just the Kura part), the god of rain and snow, but only uses the snow aspect. Made from snow. Much like Kuraokami, it is joyous, always keeping a smile. Its job is to keep track of allies, subordinates, or the like. They are sent from Totto Land to those locations, taking a fixated amount of time to reach the locations. They are also used as scouting devices. If one is killed, or harmed, Raudo will send an army of Animeshon to the last location it was found at and seek vengeance for it. It is fitted with a Den Den Mushi that is capable of communicating with Kuraokami. Is capable of causing snow to happen, but several need to be together to do so. They also act as collectors, collecting the money that is given to Mugen so that they can further their plans. They carry Soys on their heads, tying them so they won't fall off. ??? (Yonko Crew with Isabella) Theme #1 *The crew has the theme of Children-like things (such as Cartoons, Stories like books and fantasy, Toys, etc), where the Captain has the Story Story Fruit, allowing her to create anything she pleases by writing it down within a book (however, the book can only have one type of "story", AKA if the book is about gardening, the only things that will "come to life" are things written about gardening). If a book is burned or becomes illegible, everything created by it will disappear. The books cannot warp a living being's life, making them do other things than they wish to, but can warp "living" things created by another Devil Fruit or by the Devil Fruit of the consumer. **Current Devil Fruit for crew members: Hobi Hobi no Mi, Story Story Fruit (for the Yonko), Stuffing Stuffing Fruit (ability to create living stuffed animals so long as the thing is dead or not living) *Upon defeating an opponent or opponents, they are given the ultimatum of dying or being turned into a child where they will eventually be sold off as slaves for someone else. Theme #2 *A play theme. Where they are based off the stage, the characters, etc. **Look up Seussical and Much Ado About Nothing. *Brandish is being used as the design for the person in-charge of Wardrobe. They have the Silk Silk Fruit, and carry around knitting needles. *A crew member with the Memo Memo no Mi, where they extract the life story of the person for their Captain, so it can be added to her collection. They hold the position of Head Playwright. Theme #3 *Dr. Seuss theme, where everything would be "set" in all the worlds together.